1. Field of the Invention
This application is related to a semiconductor device having a ferroelectric capacitor and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, ferroelectric random access memory (FeRAM) provided with a ferroelectric capacitor which stores information by utilizing a hysteresis characteristic of a ferroelectric substance has been developed. The FeRAM is a nonvolatile memory in which the stored information does not disappear even when the power is turned off and has excellent characteristics such that high degree of integration, high-speed drive, high durability and low electric power consumption can be realized.
For example, the formation of a PZT film which is a material of a ferroelectric film configuring a ferroelectric capacitor is formed by a sputtering method which is described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 11-343569.
Further, the related art is described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publications No. 03-019373, No. 2001-126955, No. 2002-246564 and No. 2004-153019, and Japanese Patent No. 3663575.